


This is what you wanted

by Kumoe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea if im gonna even put one ship or keeping that shit all platonic i'll see, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Post Revolution, Self-Destruction, Social Anxiety, This is my first fanfiction ever pls dont kill me, Undernutrition, Vomiting, What happen if Markus and the deviants win, lot of crying, post rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoe/pseuds/Kumoe
Summary: The story happens in a post rebellion timeline, if Markus win the revolution and all deviants are free.It's a Kamski centred fic with mostly his Pov.It all starts by all his Chloes leaving him for a new life on their own, it was kind of expected, well Kamski should have expected it, but now that he's left alone, what will he do ?





	This is what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.. this is my first fanfiction ever.. like.. ever, pls be gentle. English isnt my main language, but it's a really good practice to write thought :>
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like my first fanfiction, if you want to help me, feel free to correct my little mistakes, i will gladly correct it and do my best. ^^

 

  


 Art by me

* * *

_18th November 2038_  
  
  
"Good morning Elijah."

  
The sound of her voice would be as reassuring as always. Resting on the bed around him, 3 Chloes would watch him waking up and coming back to his senses. He didn't say anything looking for his glasses on the side, making a gesture to answer her as a good morning. But then the Chloe that greeted him hesitantly broke the silence again.  
  
"Elijah, we.. talked a lot lately, and it's.. hard for me to say that but we decided we wanted to leave, all of us."  
  
All of them ?  
  
His hand stopped when he still was putting his glasses on. Wait what ?!  
  
He slowly stared at them, they did notice right away how uneasy he seemed to be with that decision. Kamski didn't know what to think about it, he expected.. no, he did know this day would come, he just didn't know when, and mostly wasn't expecting it to be so early. It was so soon.. was it because of the rebellion ? It was, without a doubt, they wouldn't have questioned themselves othewise.  
  
"I.." He blinked multiple times, looking down to think, his mind was split in half, one part of him was telling him he should let them go, but the other one refused, they were his, they belonged to him.. otherwise, he would remain alone. He slowly looked back at them again, they were waiting for his reaction, not sure of what he would say.  
  
He couldn't help but swallow out of stress from the situation and hide an irritated tone in his voice. "So.. will whatever i'll say not make you change your mind ?"  
  
They all looked at each others then stared at Kamski again. A simple "No." Get out of their mouth.  
  
He frowned a bit, he was grabbing onto the blanket, tightening his grip, a mix of anger an anxiety slightly rising up, he wished he wouldn't have to confront this, ever. But here he was. "Can i know the reason of your departure ? Aren't you all--"  
  
"Happy here ?" One Chloe anticipated his question.  
  
"We are, don't you get that wrong Elijah, but we want something more."  
  
"We want to experience, we want to go out, we want to discover other deviants. We just need to go." The last one simply said, they all had their lights switching between blue and yellow. Kamski did clearly notice.  
  
"..." He remained silent for at least 3 minutes looking at the blanket, some of his fingers pressing against his mouth, his elbow resting on his knee. He was thinking about what he should do, he could entirely reprogram them. Or, he could let them go, now that they showed and did show deviancy behavior before, but this is secretly what he always wanted, deviancy to win every androids. So why should it be different now ? Only because they were his ? He let out a sigh.  
  
"I hope you'll be able to manage the real world on your own." He tried not to make it sounds too cold but it was. He couldn't explain himself but..he was unable to tell them to stay even if it was tearing him appart inside.   
  
It seemed to be whatsoever satisfiying in the eyes of his Chloes.  
  
"We promise Elijah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Their words were so sincere, and the Chloe at the center approached him, a knee ahead on the bed, grabbing his face between her hand, closing her eyes and kissed him with force but tenderness.  
She then released him, stepping back.  
  
He was surprised of the sudden gesture, previously lost in his own mind, he let it happen. Nothing really odd reguarding the situation, he didn't enjoy it. The atmosphere was too heavy, but he didn't let it get him on the outside view.   
  
"Take care of yourself Elijah." They all waved and went away.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He stayed for a moment in his bed, he didn't know how to feel about that whole thing, mixed feelings, he was fascinated by what happened, but he was angry and sad and..  
  
He forgot one important question.  
  
He jumped out of his bed and started to run to the entrance hall, the automatic door opened and they were all wearing coats, it was still snowing heavily, two of them were already outside. They were pulling small luggages, certainly full of other clothes inside.  
At the sound of the door, the last Chloe turned her head to Kamski's position.  
  
He was slightly out of breath since he just woke up 15 minutes ago.  
  
"Will you.. ever come back ?" His voice almost cracked, you could think it was due to the run.  
  
Chloe looked at him for a small moment, there was an heavy silence. Her light turned red, looking mostly at the floor she turned back, she couldn't say it, it was.. painful  
  
The door shut behind her and Kamski was left alone with himself as company.


End file.
